


A New Rose Blossoms

by hermionesrini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesrini/pseuds/hermionesrini
Summary: The entire Weasley family is euphoric about the double pregnancy of Ginny and Hermione. However,one of them had his worst nightmare come true





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since the entire Weasley family had been to the house at the same time. Of course, they were missing Percy who was sent on a diplomatic mission to America and Charlie was still somewhere in Romania taming Dragons.

The meeting was organized by Harry and Ginny, so everyone had to attend it. Molly had already prepared a delicious 4 course meal and everyone was socializing themselves. Young James was proving to be too tough for Victoire to handle and needed an adult supervision to avoid a cute battle.

After the dinner, Harry stood up and hit the wine glass with spoon to get everyone's attention. When he was sure that he was looking at him, he began.

“We all know that James Sirius is proving to be a handful to me and Ginny. I guess he is tough even for Molly to babysit. " 

Molly waved her hand as if it was nothing she couldn't handle.

“So we finally found a solution for this ". He waited for the dramatic effect.

“He is going to have a sibling in the next 7 months ".

Everyone gasped and then roared in excitement.

“Yes, Ginny is pregnant... Again ".

A wave of congratulations started before it was cut out by Ron shouting ""BLIMEY, HARRY ". Everyone was surprised why Ron took offence to this good news.

“I and Hermione were waiting for the 3 months to cross to announce ours but you stole the moment “he complained.

Molly almost shrieked in excitement “is that true?" She asked looking at Hermione. 

Hermione was blushing and nodded. Molly rushed and hugged her and started crying. Hermione was almost getting crushed by her huge frame.

"Stop being so dramatic, mom” complained Ron “you act as if it was a miracle ".

“No, Ron” sobbed Molly “it’s not that. I'm just happy that all my children have a grandchild now ".

"What about Charlie” enquired George “I never knew you disowned him ".

"Charlie comes home with a new girl every time” said Molly” I know he is sowing his wild oats right from his school days. I bet you if I ever saw a redhead in Transylvania that would be my bastard grandchild ".

"Language, Molly” thundered Arthur. He glanced furtively at Hermione and then slowly added “you can't teach such words to James ".

"C'mon Artie “cooed Molly “he is too young to remember".

"Oh yeah " mocked Ginny “one of his first words were bugger thanks to his uncle Ron ".

"What? Me? Harry uses that all the time “complained Ron and everyone laughed.

Everyone was so euphoric with the double surprise that they failed to notice why Hermione was unnaturally quiet. 

Alcohol flowed and Molly was crying more in happiness. Harry, George and Bill were sharing their stories of tantrums by their respective wives while Ron was listening in horror. Ginny went to her room to tuck James in. No one noticed that Arthur and Hermione had quietly slipped away from the room.

Arthur was impatiently waiting in his workshop. The moment Hermione arrived, he cast a muffliato spell. 

“So tell me?" He asked impatiently.

“If I tell you, it’ll only complicate things “replied Hermione.

"But I need to know, I’m involved in this” said Arthur.

“Ok, according to the muggle science, the date of conception can be predicted up to a margin of 2 days “said Hermione.” And I had sex with Ron only a week later after we finished the meeting with the muggle prime minister." 

Arthur was crestfallen. He just sat on the chair. Not only had he cheated his wife but his own child will be called a grandchild to outside world.

"Can't you check who the father is? Don't they have that method “he asked eagerly?

" No, Arthur" said Hermione " we can't collect the cells until the baby is born to check the DNA, besides I checked with doctor, since you and Ron share 50% of DNA, it might come as a false positive if Ron ever tried that in future".

"Can we just.....” Began Arthur.

“Just...... “Asked Hermione, he could sense sparks flying from her nose “Say it Arthur ". 

“You know....." Stammered Arthur “abort..... ".

"Really? Why should I? “Thundered Hermione.” You think it's that easy, why you didn’t abort any of your children when you had the means to take care of all of them ". 

Arthur stared at the floor; he knew he can't answer this.

"Honestly, that was my first thought" sighed Hermione “when I found I was pregnant. I went to the gynecologist and she took an ultrasound to confirm. It was just a tiny clump, looking like a tumor. But I fell in love with that immediately." 

“Well, it was a mistake and you know that “interjected Arthur. 

“No, it was fate and I'm not going to kill my baby just because the father regrets after donating the sperm.” Replied Hermione.

“What about Ron?" Asked Arthur “you think you are going to spend his entire life believing a lie ". 

“Look how happy he is, he had seen my pregnancy tester before I came back from gynecologist. I've told you before that the doctors have certified me as fertile and your son is avoiding every time I raise the issue." 

"Maybe deep down, he wants to believe it “continued Hermione” and I'm fed up of this "hints" dropped by Molly as if we aren't trying for the past 3 years ".

Arthur hit himself on his head several times. He will have to live with this all this life and an unborn child is held at stake by the mother.

"I've made my decision, Arthur" said Hermione “I’m raising this child. The only choice you have to make is to keep quiet or own up to your deeds. I can rise as a single mom and don't need your support. I'm ready to face the repercussion from the family and media ". 

Telling this, she just stormed out of the room and Arthur was contemplating how his life came to this.

He looked around the room and realized that this is where it happened that fateful night three months ago.

**To be continued....**

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So what do you think, Molly" asked Arthur as they entered the burrow. 

Molly blushed and said “He is not that bad, after all “.

"Not bad!!!" giggled Ginny “You were literally flirting with him. I was waiting for Dad to intervene ".

Molly blushed even more “I was  ... just ... trying to learn muggle manners “she tried to justify “anyway Artie knows that young thing can't handle me ". 

Harry and Ron joined Ginny in the laughter while Hermione was quiet. Arthur himself couldn't stop from chuckling.

"Yes, he is the youngest British prime minister but he is still 48, darling” he said “although he looks like a 20 yr old ".

"He is just okayish looking” Molly was on damage control.

"Its fine, Molly .you just drank too much” he cajoled.

"By the way, Harry is getting a TV show in BBC” interjected Ron. He was literally waiting for the moment to pull his leg.

They had just returned from a party with the newest prime minister of England. He knew a lot about the wearing world as his sister had studied in Hogwarts. He believed that one day, muggles and wizards can live together in harmony.

Arthur was appointed as the minister of muggle liaison and Hermione his assistant. Although, Kingsley wanted Hermione to head it, the strong lobbying by Lucius Malfoy and others made him to put a pure blood as the face while Hermione ran it from the shadows.

The prime minister knew everything about the battle of Hogwarts and wanted to mellow the muggles to the idea of wizards and witches through TV shows. The very name "witch” brought bad reaction as the church forced the Grimm brothers to portray them as evil characters.

Harry was taken aback by this bold proposal. He had been trying to keep a low profile despite the constant prying by the media. They reported every detail of Ginny's pregnancy and speculated the possible powers James Sirius could possess. Also it's tough to change the minds of certain people like Vernon Dursley or Lucius Malfoy with good PR.

But the prime minister was adamant and already sanctioned a huge budget and brought in some of the best directors to finalize the script.

“I told him that if he didn't cast a red haired boy "continued Ron " I'll show him why muggles were afraid of wizards “.

“Well, they are also casting a black girl to portray you “Ron said to Hermione “something about diversity or something. Apparently, they faced the same issues in the muggle world what muggle born face here”.

Hermione gave a weak smile.

“I don't know how they can replicate magic in TV shows “wondered Ron.

"Oh yeah “mocked Ginny “For someone who believed that Star wars were shot in outer space “.

Harry guffawed and was relieved that his wife came to his rescue. Even the friendliest wizards tend to underestimate what muggles can do. It was getting late, so Harry and Ginny flooed themselves to their homes to thank Luna for babysitting James . 

Ron and Hermione crashed in the spare bedroom and Arthur had to heave an inebriated Molly who drank too many Marguerite thinking it was fruit juice. After tucking her in, he didn't feel sleepy so he came to kitchen to make a Cuppa tea.

From the window, he could notice that his workshop was lit .He went to investigate who was there in this unearthly hour. He saw Hermione sitting on the stool and crying. There was no sign of Ron who possibly might have slept. 

Hermione was startled to see Arthur but didn't stop crying. She was still in that black Sheen strapless party gown and her hair was treated with sleakeazy potion and tied into a bun. The crying had ruined her eyeliner and mascara forming black lines on her cheeks. Arthur noticed that Hermione had become quiet even before the party ended but was too busy to check. 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head and Arthur sat next to her. He transfigured some random item into a napkin and gave it to her. He just sat in silence for the next 5 minutes as she kept crying. 

"Thanks Arthur" she finally said “you know how to comfort someone without even speaking. I feel so much better." 

He wanted to ask the problem but he knew not to interfere in her private life unless she wants to open up. 

"But your wife isn't same as you” Hermione started.

Arthur looked in surprise as what Molly did to her.

"I'm fed up of this constant badgering about having a baby” she cried again." She talks as if something is wrong with me ".

"It's not like that ...” Arthur tried to justify.

“Should I tell her that I checked myself with a gynecologist and I'm perfectly fine for having a baby " interrupted Hermione" it was his son who keeps finding excuse not to check himself " .

“Does she know that our marriage is on the rocks already and I'm trying my best to have a baby so that it could save ours “. And then she once again broke down in tears.

At this point, Arthur had no choice than to pull her and give a hug. He allowed her to cry on his shoulders. 

“He no longer desires sex with me and when he does it looks so mechanical. He doesn't find me beautiful anymore" sobbed Hermione.

“He is an idiot who doesn't understand what he has “replied Arthur “you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen “.

"You are lying” she said 

“No I'm not ".

She looked at him and said “Now say it to my face that I'm beautiful”.

Arthur looked at her. Her eyeliner had covered her eyes due to crying making her look like a giant panda and the mascara trail was on her cheeks. Still he could find how radiant she looked.

Hermione kept looking at him as if she was daring him to say. For a brief moment, Arthur forgot everything, his marriage, his relationship with Hermione, the very house he was standing. He slowly said “Yes, you are the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life." 

It wasn't sure who initiated but their lips were coming together slowly but surely as if trying to test the waters. The lips touched each other and kissed so passionately as if they had forever known each other.

They kept kissing and Arthur was slowly moving his hands on her back and pulled to an embrace. He could feel her soft breasts getting crushed on his chest and could feel the monster inside him make a tent on his pants.

Hermione could feel the erection poke somewhere near her belly button and felt so horny. She wanted to kiss him until her jaws ached. Arthur reached on her back and found her zipper of the dress and slowly pulled it down. Hermione responded by unbuttoning his shirt.

They stopped kissing and Arthur took a step back. The strapless dress now had no support and slowly fell on the floor revealing her in a strapless bra and panties. Arthur was admiring how the dress was revealing every inch of her with dramatic effort. 

He lifted her up and made her sit on the table. He pulled himself out of shirt and pajama pants. Hermione could see his boxer struggle hard to keep his monster concealed. 

Arthur unhooked her bra to reveal her perfectly sized boobs. He made her lie on the table and he pounced on her like a hungry puppy. He started licking and sucking her breasts. He could sense how hard and tight her nipples were around his tongue. 

Hermione loved this assault. She was a bit insecure about her size as Ron would constantly check out on big bosomed women. But she didn't know that they were completing her fit body. She loved the enthusiasm Arthur showed on her. 

Arthur stopped and then pulled down his shorts. He took his penis and kept rubbing against her white panties which had already become semi transparent due to her juices .Hermione's animated moaning were only making him even more aroused.

He slowly removed her panty to reveal her shaved pussy. Hermione closed her eyes in embarrassment when she saw Arthur feasting his eyes. 

Although Arthur loved eating pussy, he knew he doesn't have the patience. He positioned himself to keep his cock stationed right outside her pussy and slowly inserted his head.

Hermione gasped as if she was just outside of water. Arthur could feel her lips almost trying to clutch him. He gave a thrust and could feel gasp even more. She was marveling how tight her pussy was, as his only reference right from the school days was Molly. 

"Arthur, you ... Are... So.... Big ..." Hermione somehow managed to say. Arthur beamed in pride. One final thrust and he was fully inside her as Hermione shrieked.

Now he kept slowly moving inside her as Hermione was getting adjusted to the new size .Molly wasn't a moaner so Arthur was getting more encouraged by Hermione's constant moans. Her buns can come off and her hairs were moving wildly as her boobs were shaking in rhythm.

Arthur increased the speed and Hermione's screams were filling the workshop which thankfully was sound proof. Hermione's face was becoming red indicating an approaching orgasm. Arthur realized that and increased the maximum he can.

Finally, Hermione had an ear splitting orgasm and was almost rose up due to euphoria and then slowly fell back on the table. Arthur waited as he allowed her to savor the moment. He loved the sight of her eyelids go to the back of her head for a brief moment.

As Hermione finally came back to normalcy. Arthur was about to suggest a new position. She looked longingly at Arthur and said.

“Kiss me Arthur”. There was vulnerability in her voice as if she wanted to make love than have sex.

Arthur pushed her a bit up in the table and climbed on it. With his cock still inside her, he bent down to the outstretched arms of Hermione. Hermione caught his head and gave hundreds of small kisses all over his face as if thanking him for the orgasm he gave.

While his sex with Molly was always passionate, he could feel the love showered by Hermione like a parched traveler finally getting water to drink.

He gave her a deep kiss in her mouth and slowly resumed his thrusts. Hermione responded by locking her legs on his hips and embracing him completely as if she wants to forever hold him.

Arthur kept kissing and felt as if their bodies were getting fused together. He could feel her fingernails digging on his chest as he increased his speed.

Hermione came again and the first time in her first life she had 2 continuous orgasms and Arthur too came almost immediately. Hermione's face was in bliss as she could feel the warm jet of semen flowing inside her. She hugged him even tighter as his cock twitched and kept showering more loads inside her.

Arthur could see tears of happiness flow out of Hermione as she once again showered his entire face with kisses 

“Thank you Arthur, this means a lot to me “.

Both of them kept kissing as they had no idea of letting go of the other…..

**It was originally written as a one shot but I’m ready to expand this further if it gets enough encouragement**

 


	3. Chapter 3

In his new office, Arthur was reviewing the report of yesterday's diplomatic mission with the muggle prime minister. But his mind was thinking of only one thing. It pierced his heart like a dagger.

 

He remembered how he pulled out of Hermione's embrace once the euphoria got over and ran away without even saying good night. He was happy that she and Ron had already flooed to their home before he woke up. But, as the personal assistant to the minister of muggle liaison, he has to meet her anytime soon.

 

He knew that what he had done was wrong in so many levels

. She was less than half his age, she was his daughter-in-law and it was also the case of professional integrity. But the one that hurt the most was that he had cheated Molly. He knew Molly since he was 11, became close friends by the age of 13, dated when they were 15 and since then, they were mutually exclusive to each other. Molly was the light of his life, his close friend, loving wife and mother of 7 wonderful children. Many assumed their pair to be the case of a henpecked husband of a dominating wife but he knew how much Molly loved and respected him.

 

Plus, they had the most amazing sex life. Despite the fact that they were old people and already have grandchildren, their passion in bed never subsided. They still had sex at least twice a week. Arthur never ever thought of another woman despite his wife being chubby and growing old. His love made him long for those curls and worshipped every part of her. After their last kid left for school, they still loved cooped up inside the house shacking all day and night. 

 

But how could he lose sight of all these and cheated with Hermione. He tried blaming the alcohol but his conscience told him that's a lame excuse. He knew it was an unknown passion which extinguished any reason and inhibition. The brief time with Hermione made him forget everything in life except her. He wondered if this is how cheaters feel.

 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door and then Hermione Granger came inside. She was wearing an olive green shirt and a knee length skirt. A scarf was draped on her neck. 

 

Arthur looked completely speechless as he couldn't stop admiring the shapely body of Hermione. He could no longer see her the way he used to. His eyes were absorbing every movement of her trying to store it in his brain as if he is seeing her for the first time. 

 

Hermione sat at the chair and coughed loudly to break him from the trance. Arthur realized that he needs to get used to her presence as she is his personal assistant.

 

"So....." He began but couldn't continue as his tongue felt tied.

 

“Did you review the report, Mr.Weasley “asked Hermione? He could feel the renewed use of his surname instead of calling by his first name. 

 

He looked at her, she was surprisingly calm. Her eyes were confident and her voice was unwavering. She behaved as if yesterday's nights events never occurred although Arthur kept praying to make it a bad dream. 

 

"Hermione" he managed to find his voice “we need to talk ". 

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if daring him to speak. 

 

"About yesterday night.....” He couldn't complete it as if speaking about it would make it real.

 

"Continue” said Hermione. Arthur could realize that she wanted him to come clean about it. 

 

"Look what happened...." His voice again trailed away...

 

"Whatever happened, happened" said Hermione non chalantly.

 

Arthur was stunned at how cool Hermione was.

 

"Look Arthur” said Hermione” I know how much you love Molly. I know you are regretting for what happened. I enjoyed what happened yesterday night and it was a long time since I felt like a woman again. But I’m not going to use this against you nor blackmail you. Let's just let bygones be bygones." 

 

“But how can we do that when we need to interact at office and the occasional weekends" pleaded Arthur.

 

"I have no issues in keeping myself in check when I see you again” replied Hermione “Are YOU afraid that you cannot control yourself? ".

 

She put the ball back in his court and now Arthur couldn't answer it. Was he actually craving for her that he might get tempted again? 

 

Hermione waited for him to answer and realized that she is just rekindling things by talking.

 

"Ok, let's deal this” she said” I'm now going to wipe your memories from the end of yesterday's party till now. You need not be regretful that you cheated on Molly anymore ". 

 

Arthur's face turned red in embarrassment. Not only wasn't he courageous to own up his mistake. He was ready to cop out of the situation by wiping out the guilt of cheating his wife. But could he even face Molly and live with the fact that he broke the vows. If cheating was this easy, he could have done many times earlier. 

 

After a lot of thinking, he slowly got up and stood in front of Hermione. He lowered his head as he was too ashamed to even face her. 

 

"Let's do it” he said “together" and raised his wand.

 

"NOOOO” Hermione shrieked in horror.

 

“Why not?” Asked Arthur “these memories are a huge burden to bear for both of us ". 

 

“You can't take it away Arthur “warned Hermione as he drew her wand. Her voice showed weakness for the first time.

 

"This is a huge mistake and you know that” Arthur tried to reason.

 

“It may be for you “sobbed Hermione” but for me, it was a life saver. I was depressed for a long time because I felt unloved and uncared for. Yesterday night did something for me. I felt a new spark in my life. Suddenly I felt I had something to live. I know I won't get it again as I can't do this to Molly. " 

 

Hermione was now crying uncontrollably “But I want this memory more than anything else even if it means losing everything in my life... Please Arthur...don't take away this....mmmfff mff".

 

The rest of the words were muffled as Arthur rushed and kissed her in the mouth. They hugged tightly each other as they kept kissing. Once again Arthur’s brain cells stopped working as raw animal passion took over. He was hugging her as tightly as possible to feel every part of her body.

 

They kept kissing as their hands kept exploring. Both of them wanted to kiss as much as they can and don't even want to take a break to breathe the air.

 

Arthur reached out to her back and he skillfully unhooked the bra with his two fingers. Hermione could feel the poke to understand that Arthur Jr is ready for business.

 

Arthur was unbuttoning her shirt and he kept kissing. He just pulled them aside and immediately moved out and started kissing her neck. He pulled down the bra and it loosened up and exposed her breasts. 

 

He slowly pushed her to the table and in a swift hand movement cleared all the files to the floor. He pushed her on top of the table and started his assault on her breasts. 

 

“Easy tiger “was all Hermione managed to say as she never imagined her day to end up like this again. Arthur kept licking and sucking her nipples alternatively and loved the encouragement given by Hermione.

 

He moved his hands down and unzipped her skirt. Hermione was amazed how he was able to find the zipper in the dress both yesterday and now without even looking. He put a hand inside her panty which was already wet and kept stroking her vagina.

 

Hermione loved his dexterous hands tease her clit while her nipples were bitten. She couldn't stop her loud moans. They felt like music to Arthur encouraging him to do more.

 

Arthur came down as he gave a kiss to her navel and down until his head was between her thighs. He pulled the panties from her leg but allowed it to hanging from her left leg as if it's easier to find it after finishing.

 

Hermione had shaved down just before the party and Arthur's eyes were devouring the sight of her smooth pubes. Yesterday he was too impatient that he went directly for the main course but today he wanted to taste it first.

 

Holding both the legs with his hands, he plunged his face in her crotch and licked the juice flowing out. Molly always loved the work of his tongue which she claimed took her places his penis couldn't take. 

 

Hermione was hit with a bolt as his tongue touched the upper wall of her vagina and hit the g-spot. She couldn't stop moaning as she was literally pulling the hair of Arthur's head. Ron had never gone down on her though he frequently demanded blowjobs.

 

"Ohhhh.... Arthur.....ohh...I'm going mad ".

 

Just like yesterday, Arthur was encouraged by the deep moans of Hermione Granger. Although, Molly too enjoyed but she wasn't this audible and the moans had an aphrodisiac effects on him.

 

Hermione kept pinching her boobs, pulling her hair as Arthur took her to the pleasure town she never experienced. Within 10 minutes, she gave a deep moan and came all over him. This was the first time she had an orgasm without piv.

 

Arthur kept lapping the juices from her pussy. He left a remarkable difference from Molly's as if every woman came with a different flavor. He looked up at Hermione who was breathing heavily still recovering from the orgasm.

 

He pulled up and kissed her so that she can taste her sweet juice. He sat down on the chair and made her sit on him. They kept kissing as Hermione's hands went down and pulled down the zipper and lowered his boxers to allow some breathing space for him penis. She kept stroking it as they continued kissing.

 

Hermione whispered in his ears “Please Arthur, I want your cock. Don't tease me anymore". She was practically begging.

Arthur lowered his pants and then allowed Hermione to sit on his cock. Given her wetness, it slides in like a hot knife on butter. Hermione gasped as his long penis touched areas inside her which she never felt before.

 

Arthur loved this position as it allowed his mouth to explore her breasts. They were tight and firm unlike Molly's sagging tits. He kept sucking them as Hermione kept moving her hips.

 

They would have continued more until they heard a knock on the door and all familiar voice impatiently shouting “ARTHUR".

 

They both looked shocked at each other as the door wasn't locked and were in a compromising position.

 

**To be continued.....**

 

 

 


	4. 4

Lucius Malfoy was seething in rage and wanted to literally murder Arthur Weasley. He didn't even wait to knock and shouted his name as he neared the door. He felt he heard a strange moaning noise for a second before it stopped abruptly. He was about to open but heard a click to lock the door. 

He shouted Arthur's name out loud once again. Getting no response for few seconds. He took out his wand from his walking stick and cast the spell "alohomora".

The door opened and he saw Hermione sitting on the chair while Arthur was sitting in the opposite end of the table in his seat. The room looked neat and organized but he felt something fishy. 

Both of them looked out of breath and Hermione's hair looked like a mess. Even Arthur's hair looked like it he never combed after waking up. Hermione's olive green shirt looked a bit crumbled and Arthur's shirt was hastily tucked.

“Since when did you start locking your door Arthur?" He thundered.

Arthur glanced at Hermione furtively and she gathered the strength and retorted “since when did you think you can visit any minister without appointment?".

Lucius was taken aback. There were rumors that Hermione is spearheading the ministry and Arthur was just the public face. 

“Some matters needs urgent intervention before history will blame us for not taking action “he replied.

Arthur and Hermione looked at each other. They looked sweaty. Lucius knew something is amiss but can't place it.

“I heard that you are making a muggle TV show on wizards based on that muppet prime minister's wishes “he asked.

He could see a sigh of relief from their faces. It was so unnerving that Lucius forgot his anger and was more curious about what they were hiding.

" Oh yeah, Malfoy " replied Hermione " it's based on Harry Potter and it’s a baby step in the process of building a bridge between muggles and wizarding community".

Her eyebrows raised and her nostrils flared “How did you know this, Malfoy? We discussed this yesterday night and haven't even sent a report to Kingsley yet ".

“I’ve have my means to get the information “smiled Lucius "after all I'm a Malfoy ".

"So what you want, Lucius?” Asked Hermione “A show on Draco, the spoiled boy who got his ass kicked by Harry " she laughed at her own joke.

“You do not understand what you are getting into” said Lucius “We can't reveal ourselves to muggles just because a naive minister thinks it's a good idea. It can only lead to our annihilation".

“That’s a lie we keep telling ourselves for thousands of years. Why can't we give peace a chance?" Arthur answered this time.

Lucius was so angry that he almost lunged at Arthur but realized the table between them and then banged his hands on the table in frustration.

“CHURCH...WITCHES TRIALS..... BURNINGS... TORTURE" he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“The dark ages of church is over, Lucius" answered Hermione " Now they are accepting people whom they considered strange or evil. Yesterday it was the other races, today its sexuality and tomorrow it would be the wizards".

Lucius stared at Hermione but his eyes fell on the few droplets on the table. He touched it with his index finger and licked it. He could see Hermione's face tremble in fear.

“You moan a lot, Hermione. I can hear you “said Lucius. He saw how Hermione's face turned red “just like I heard you about the elfish welfare bill and shut it down ".

"You are a monster to think Elves should be enslaved” cried Hermione.

"If you think I'm a monster then you have no idea what muggles are capable of" sneered Lucius” They have enslaved and killed anyone they find different. They have done in the name of color, the language, the religion ".

“You think you will go by his prime minister's words and expose us. He will soon be voted out and new one will come. He will make us as the scapegoat for all their troubles and they will hunt us ".

He moved across to Hermione and said “I hope you know enough of their history to know what happened the last time someone did that. A war on a global scale. " 

He then sniffed the air and turned to Arthur “what’s wrong with this place? Did you bring a rotten fish inside?”

Now it was Arthur's turn to become red. Lucius was enjoying this.

"I know enough of history to know that the person was so similar to the one who used to worship, Lucius. You would have done the same to me had we not stopped you “replied Hermione and her face showed she was ready to fight for it.

Lucius mellowed. He put a hand on her back and said gently “Oh Hermione, we would never have done that. We were misled by voldemort into thinking of creating a better world for all of us. "

Hermione was so engrossed that she stopped noticing that his hands were slowly rubbing to feel the trace of her bra which he found was open and had to move a bit to confirm that she was wearing one.

Hermione wriggled as she tried to get out of his hands and Lucius immediately took it back before she said something.

"Parents like you teach hatred from childhood.” Said Hermione “Draco would have been a better kid if he was brought up well. But at least he is wearing out it. I heard you are not happy with his fiancé Astoria ".

"Look Hermione" sneered Lucius" If you don't stop rumors about my family then I'll not spread yours ".

He looked at Arthur and said “I think you are totally enamored with the charms of Hermione that you forgot your debt to the wizarding community. I'll not stop until I make sure this TV show doesn't go on air ".

Then he walked away from the office in a fit of rage. Arthur and Hermione waited until he was out of earshot and gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you think he knows" asked Arthur.

"Not sure” replied Hermione “I think he was just fishing for some reactions from us ".

"Lucius is not the person you want to cross. After lying low for years, he has once again started his wheeling dealing “warned Arthur.

Hermione wasn't listening to him. She silently made the spell to lock the door and chanted muffliato and then sat on Arthur's lap and gave him a kiss.

“Where were we?" She asked huskily. Arthur got reminded that he was left hanging by the disruption. He kissed her back and said “Shall we go to someplace safer?" 

"Yes” replied Hermione and gave a light massage to his groin “There are so many hotels in muggle area ".

**To be continued**

 


End file.
